Piccolo, PMS and
by sarahchan1
Summary: This is about Piccolo, a Nintendo video game and a PMS raging Sarah o_O


Okay guys

Okay guys! I haven't had one single hour of sleep this night, so I'm terribly tired. Been watching DBZ and playing…….Super Mario World the whole night, and when I tried to sleep, the fucking sun was already up, so my room was all lighted and shit! So I played some more, and some more……And this story is gonna be about Piccolo and his addictions to Super Mario! And don't flame me, cuz I,m terribly tired, and as I,ve always said, my mother tongue isn't English…it's fucking Swedish, but anyway, either the fat plumber Mario, the green sexbomb Piccolo or the rest of crew and shit don't belong to me. Blargh! Nuff said! On with the sucky story already!

(BTW; if there is anyone out there who hasn't played this game, contact me! You can be very rare, my friend! ^^;; )

****************************************

"Sarah, what the fuck? Are you playing that boring game again?", Piccolo asked the teenage girl when he entered her small room.

"Yep, I am!", she replied. "And it's not boring! You should try it yourself, Piccy"

At the time Piccolo heardher calling him Piccy, he when crazy. Not only cuz he hated the word Piccy. It sounded like he was some kinda pickle or something. He hated pickle jars (and we all know why, huh? ^_^) No, it was also cuz Sarah, the low human called him something……that sounded like a nickname!

"MY NAME IS NOT PICCY!!!!! HOW MANY TIMES SHOULD I TELL YOU THAT HUMAN????? MY FUCKING NAME IS PICCOLO!!!!!"

"Stop yelling", she told him calmly "I let you live here, and this is how you treat me? Or do you wanna move back to Goku's?"

Piccolo thought for a brief moment.

"G…Goku…?……C..Chi-Chi…….AAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!", he yelled, and ran out of her room.

Sarah rolled her eyes, and let out a sigh. After a minute of playing, she opened the door to her room here the hysteric Namek had ran out.

"D…Did you say Chi-Chi?" he replied to her when she sighed heavily.

"Chi-Chi is not here, so you can come in……Piccy" Sarah smirked more evil that Vegeta can. And by the time she said Piccy again, she saw the area under his eyes taking a purple, more flushed colour, and disappear again.

"Sure?", he asked, before taking two sneaking steps into Sarah's room.

"Yes, I,m sure. But if you yell some more, and make my dad ban me from Internet again, I,ll throw you out.To Chi-Chi!"

Piccolo swallowed hard, and looked at the game console.

"So can I try it, Sarah, then…?"

"Sure", she said, and handed him the controller.

"Okay….umm…so how do I do this shit then….?"

Sarah began explaining the game for him.

"You see that little fat fart on the map? That's you. And by moving around on the map, you move around to new levels and stuffs."

Piccolo moved Mario from Yoshis house, to Yoshis island 1 and 2.

"But I can only move around here!!"

"That because you need to make it thru these two levels as well. When you enter a level, you jump with this button. She pointed at the yellow button."

"Ahh….okay!"

"And when you want to go faster, or run, press down this button" She pointed at the green button."

"That sounds kinda easy…", he spat back to her, and entered Yoshis Island 2. The screen whent pixlated (you know what I mean, huh?), and you could see Mario. Piccolo maked a fast jump ,and tried to look confident and good at the game (though it was the first time he ever touched a video game) But he died, thanks to the red turtles.

"Damn!", he spat, and started the game over again. This time he maked it to the Yoshi.

"Sarah, what the fuck is this?", he asked her.

"It's your best friend, Yoshi."

"But I thought that the tall gay guy was his best friend?"

"No Piccolo. That is Luigi, and he sucks hairy donkey balls, and eats crap and fucks asses and shit!"

Piccolo looked at her, slightly confused, one of his eyebrows raised.(He's looking so cute when he's doing it *squeals* ^o^)

"Okay…..", he said slowly, but surely.

Sarah had began going slightly mad. 

"LUIGI SUX! LUIGI SUX! LUIGI SUX!!!!", she yelled, and began punching her pillows, and throwing them on her door.

"AAAAAAAAAGGGHHHHH!!!", she moaned, as she banged her head in the wall.

"Hey, take it easy!", Piccolo cried out, as he had the Yoshi. He was just about to break the moving goal thininge, when the Yoshi ran way, and Piccolo died thanks to the damn football guard piece of shit! (Yah, I hate them too ¬_¬)

By the time Piccolo died, Sarah grabbed a ink pen, and wrote on her expensive wallpaper that her dad just got for her, she wrote the words filed with hate and hard. Big capital letters; "LUIGI SUX"

Piccolo looked at her.

"You don't think that your'e overreacting?"

Sarah struggled not to yell again, and failed. Her face was crimson red as her eyes was just about to pop out of her head, and steam came from her ears and head, (you know, cartoon style)

"LUIGI SUX!!! AAAAHH!!!!"

Piccolo dropped his jaw, and his eyes grew huge as when he saw Sarah growing in anger…

"…I…guess….this……it…..what…..she……meant……with…….PMS……is…..dangerous…!" Piccolo squealed, before Sarah grew even bigger with anger.

_"I better think of something fast!"_, Piccolo thought, before a small light bulb appeared over his head.

"I got it!", he exclaimed, and dug in his pocket. After some very long seconds, he grabbed a melted, dirty chocolate bar. He smiled his anime-style smile, and showed Sarah the bar of chocolate.

"Its chocolate!", he exclaimed, and talked very slowly, and seducing. 

By the time Sarah inhaled the wonderful scent of chocolate, and saw the brown piece of candy, she gasped loud, and grew back to original size, and her eyes growing bigger, and shaking.

"Wanna take a bite, Sarah", Piccolo asked her, and before he had time to apprehend, Sarah seized the candy, and took a bite.

"Mmmm…", she moaned. (This wasn't meant to be sex-related! Kami, I,m so stupid! *_*) , and took another bite. In another second, the chocolate was completely gone.

Piccolo sweatdropped, and smiled again.

"Thanks Piccy!" Sarah squealed, and hugged Piccolo hard, making his eyes bulge out. 

~*TEN HOURS LATER*~ 

Piccolo was still sitting in front of the video game, when Sarah came to see how it was going. She was currently asleep, and heard some strange noices, so she was going to check what it was, and it was her cat -_- 

"I,m gonna check how Piccolo's doing!", she thought. He was still playing,cux the annoying melodies could be heard out in the corridor.

She opened the door and sat down next to the tired Namek, the clock was about twelve in the night. If Piccolo was tired of it, and he thought that it was enough for today, he would have turned his tired face against hers. But he didn't.

"Piccolo?", Sarah asked, and looked Piccolo in the face. His eyes was bloodshot, eyelids about to fall down, nostrils slightly fluttering slightly as he breathed. Even his ears was down.

"Must……beat…….Bowser..", he exclaimed, and snored for a second, before he woke up again when a turtle appeared, and he died.

Sarah sneaked out of her room quietly, and closed the door. But the noice of the door closing was enough to arouse the tired Namek. (DAMN! I did it again! That wasn't meant to be sex-related. I need mental help! Or I,m too addicted to lemons! Piccolo is **_NOT_** supposed to get horny! He's **_waking up_**, people! Geez! *_*)

**"I DIED!!!!"**

Piccolo screamed with all his might, enough to wake mom and dad.

Sarah watched in fear as he came rushing out of the door, purple with anger.

He looked just like Sarah when she got pissed…..

**"CHOCOLATE!!!!!"**, Sarah yelled, but it was too late……… 

BWAHAHAHAHAAHA!!!!!! =) (Im so evil!)

THE END!

**************************************************

OMG, that sucked! I totally lost control. The fucking story wrote itself!! It *should* be about Piccolo playing the video game, and ONLY that! Not some PMS shit! And how the fuck would have known that Piccolo had PMS! o_O Scary! Oh well….hope you liked it more than I did…… ^_^The whole shit got so bad at the ending! *eats some chocolate pudding* And I do tell you one thing: **PMS SUCKS!!! AND CHOCOLATE DO HELP!!!!**

And REVIEW!! Or the PMSing Sarah will attack you!! *laughs evil* NEVER UNDERRESTIMATE THE POWER OF PMS!!! =) *sigh*

l

l

l

V


End file.
